familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Hubbard (1594-1683)
}} Biography George Hubbard (or Hobart) of Guilford was born in 1601 in Glastonbury, Somerset, England sources say he was born in 1594 near Stone, Kent, England. He and Mary Bishop had 9 children: Mary, John, Sarah, Hannah, Elizabeth, Abigail, William, Joseph and Daniel. He died May 23, 1683 In Guilford, Connecticut. He and Mary Bishop are ancestors on both Sharon and William’s lines. George and Mary Hubbard immigrated from England in 1633 with their two children Mary and John and their fr1ends William and Sarah Merriam. Leaving three year old John with the Merriams, the Hubbards then took up residence in Watertown, Mass. but were unable to find suitable land there. In October 1635, along with about 60 other settlers, George Hubbard with wife and daughter migrated west to the Connecticut River and settled in Wethersfield, Connecticut. The town, just south of Hartford, was the first permanent English settlement in Connecticut, having been established the year before. In 1639, George Hubbard was authorized to survey land on the east side of the river in what is now Glastonbury, and he divided this land into narrow lots fronting on the river but three miles long. George Hubbard obtained Lot No. 14 in North Glastonbury. He later purchased the lot next to h1m, 1eft all of this property to his son John, and some of this tract belonged to Hubbards as late as 1850. George Hubbard did not stay long in Wethersfield. In 1639 he migrated with others to the shore of Long Island Sound and settled in Milford, being assigned Milford Island (now Charles Island) as his grant. His name appears among the 44 original Milford settlers on Page 1, Book 1 of Milford Records dated 1639-11-20. Before 1650 he had sold Milford Island and moved to Guilford CT where his wife’s parents John and Anne Bishop lived and where on 22 Sept 1648 he had bought the property of Joseph Sheaffe. George Hubbard was admitted to church membership in Guilford 1650-10-06. He lived in Guilford the rest of his life in a house on what is now the south side of Fair Street on or near the corner of Broad Street. He was a prominent citizen; in time he was a deputy magistrate, and in 1666-67 he was a Member of the Assembly at Hartford. Mary Bishop Hubbard died in Guilford 1675-09-14. George Hubbard died in Guilford in 1683-01. His will is on file in Vol. 1, p 96-97 (new numbers) Probate Records Office, New Haven, and is dated 1682-05-23, with a codicil dated 1682-12-30. His inventory amounted to Lb 564.08.06. Family & Marriage George Hubbard was married somewhere in England to Mary Bishop (1610-1628) sometime before 1628. # Sarah Hubbard (1628-1675) # John Hubbard (1630-1702) # William Hubbard (1635-1684) # Hannah Hubbard (1637-1717) # Elizabeth Hubbard (1638-) # Abigail Hubbard (1640-1689) # William Hubbard (1642-1684) # George Hubbard (1646-1685) Research Notes # George Hubbard and Family that immigrated to America in 1633 (age 3). There are at least four immigrants of that name who came to America, but this George Hubbard Family settled in at Guilford CT. See Source: George Hubbard of Guilford. # This family probably originated from Glastonbury, Somerset, England however, some sources say he was born in 1594 near Stone, Kent, England. References * George Hubbard 1594 List of Famous Descendants